totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Isle
Total Drama Isle is the fan characters by Tdi. It has made up characters, and is a story, so no sign ups. Host: Roman Assistant: Rodney the Body Guard Contestants The Quick Cats Alan Ashley Camron Gwenyth Matt Samantha The Barking Dogs BJ Cayla Nelly Scott Eliminated W/ Reasons 1. Jared- The Quick Cats Reason- He dropped the wood, making others think he is weak. 2. Lizzy- The Quick Cats Reason- She destroyed the puzzle. 3. Patrick- The Barking Dogs Reason- The team had the lead in the race, but he lost for them. 4. Nicholas- The Quick Cats Reason- He was disliked by four people 5. Kelly - The Barking Dogs Reason- She didn't answer two answers right. 6. Leslie - The Barking Dogs Reason- Didn't Participate in challenge and Joy told everyone to vote her off. 7. Chris - The Quick Cats Reason- Lost first round and Ashley's alliance voted him out, including Maria. 8. Maria - The Quick Cats Reason- She told the most lies and had most votes from week before . 9. Joy - The Barking Dogs Reason- Her team thought she lied to them about Leslie. 10. Jude - The Barking Dogs Reason- He crashed first and Alyx's alliance voted him out. 11.Robby - The Barking Dogs Reason- He did the worst in the dance, after, the alliance breaks up. 12.Alyx - The Barking Dogs Reason- She didn't hit any pins in bowling. Poll Please vote once What should be the next challenge? Singing Night in the woods Basketball Hiking Theme song (It's the same as the TDI theme) Mom and Dad are doing fine. You guys are on my mind. (Roman and other crew members are coming up with a challenge) You ask me what I wanted to be (Alan is on the beach, gets pinched by a crab, and runs away) And I think the answer is plain to see (Alyx and Robby are snuggling, then Alan runs by and drops the crab on Alyx, making her scream) I wanna be famous (Nicholas gets attacked by random animals in the forest, which Chris and Camron see and laugh.) I wanna live close to the sun (Samantha is getting a tan, but gets bird doodoo on her, like how Lindsay did in the original promo) Pack your bags cause i've already won. (Ashley and Leslie are fighting, then fall into a pitfall which Lizzy falls in to.) Everything to proove, nothin in my way (Maria dances with Matt, which she spins him so much he hits Jared and Patrick.) I'll get there someday (Jude, Cayla, and Scott are playing basketball, which Jude misses the hoop by a lot) Cause I wanna be famous (The basketball hits Joy, which makes her fall) nananananananana I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous, I wanna be, I wanna be (Gwenyth practices colorguard) I wanna be famous *whistles* (Nelly and BJ get close, but then Kelly pops up in between them at a bonfire. Chapter 1: Meet the Campers Out in the ocean, an island with a jungle is peaceful. Until people decide to do a show on it! With twenty-two clueless teens on an island filled with animals, foreign fruit, and worst of all, a host that loves torturing them! Roman: Im here on a random island to host Total Drama Isle! We have gathered twenty-two teems to spend time here this summer and compete for $100,000! Here they come! The campers get off the boat. Roman: Welcome to camp. A girl who looks rich says "I thought this was supposed to be a five-star resort!" Roman replyed "Ya, Ashley. We kinda lied." Ashley said," Whatever." Roman said," Lets take a picture of the Campers at this camp!" He takes a picture. "Now, lets move to the elimination area to get to know each other and be put on teams." They moved to the area. "So, we know a little about Ashley, lets start with Alan." A fat guy stands up and says," Im Alan, I won first place in my towns pie eating contest." "Thanks, Alan." A girl wearing a red shirt says," Im Alyx. Im pretty, popular, and smart." A guy wearing a shirt with the letter B raised his hand. "Im BJ, and I fight global warming!" Everyone starts laughing. "Huh?" Roman says," Nevermind, who's next? "Im Camron, I skateboard, play basketball, and I do other stuff." Says a short kid "Cayla here," says a tall girl," I play basketball, and Im funny." I guy wearing green says," Im Chris, and I like relaxing." A girl who has red and black hair says," Im Gwenyth. I dont talk a lot." There is some snickering. "That's why." "Im Jared," says a short kid," I have lots of allergies." A gothic girl stands up and says," Im Joy, and Im very emo. Wanna look at my scars?" Everyone,"NOOOOO!" "Oh well, more for me!" Roman says," Next up..." "Hey, Im Jude, and I play the giutar." "Whats up y'all?" says a big girl. "Leslie's here, and no white girl is gonna win." Ashley says," Your a racist." "Oh no you didnt white girl!" "Yes, I did." Cayla says," Lets not start a fight people!" I girl with a pink sweater says," Im Lizzy. Im athletic, but I get mood-swings." *She starts crying, the gets mad at BJ. Roman: Ummm, ok. Next up. "Im Maria, if you dont do anything right, I will beat you up. And I dance." A guy wearing a jersey says," Im Matt, and I play football." "Im Nicholas. Nick for short. And I LOVE the Jonas Brothers." Matt whispers to Camron," I think we already know that, right?" Camron whispers," Ya." A nerd says," Im Patrick, and I play video games." "Im Robby, I skate, and Im known for getting in trouble." A beautiful girl says," Im Samantha, and Im pretty and rich!" "Im Scott, and I do sports." Roman says," We're almost done!" A fat girl wearing purple says," Im Kelly." And a girl who is wearing the same exact thing, except she's skinny and darker says," Im Nelly. Me and Kelly are BFFFLs." Kelly says," Best Female Friends For Life." Roman says," Here are the teams: The Quick Cats are: Alan, Ashley, Camron, Chris, Maria, Samantha, Lizzy, Gwenyth, Nicholas, Matt, and Jared. The Barking Dogs are: Alyx, BJ, Cayla, Joy, Jude, Nelly, Kelly, Leslie, Patrick, Robby, and Scott. First challenge after you eat lucnh, see you then! At the luch hall, the campers are getting food, and its actually good! For everyone, except Ashley. "I dont eat carbs, or trans fats." "You get, what you get!" Screams Maria. "Hi!" says Cayla to Alyx. "Hey, you are Cayla, right?" "Yep." "Wanna be friends?" "Sure." Roman announces the challenge," Your challenge is to build a mini campsite. Must consist of two huts, a bonfire, and a flag pole. Matt says,"Sounds easy" "But you must find the part yourself" Jared asks," What were you saying?" "GO!" Each team gets off to a good start. Both teams worked next to the confessionals so they can say stuff. Ashley steps in. "I need to form an alliance. Girls only. Maria is too scary and Lizzy is too wierd. I'll go with Gwenyth and Samantha." "Samantha, Gwenyth, come here a sec." "Yes" "Im forming an alliance, and you two can be in it." Samantha quickly said," Yes!" "Sure," Gwenyth said. The team wasnt doing good. Jared dropped the wood, Nicholas didnt want to get dirty, and Alan passed out. The other team was working great. Roman announced," The winners are... the barking dogs! The Quick Cats, vote off someone from your team." At the ceremony, Roman says," We use these chip bags to determine you win. If you get one, you are safe. Place your votes one at a time. Alan go first." Alan wrote down Samantha. "I think she didnt do good for our team. I was passed out, after all. Ashley wrote down Jared. "I'd rather keep gay and strong rather than nerdy and weak." Roman says," Let me count the votes. The bags go to Ashley, Camron, Chris, Maria, Lizzy, Gwenyth, Matt. The rest of you got votes. Let see: Samantha, Jared, Nick, Nick, Jared, Jared, Alan, Jared, Alan, Nick, Alan. 1 for Samantha, 3 for Alan, 3 for Nick, and 4 for Jared. Jared, you have been voted off by your team. Time to walk the Walk of Shame to catch the Plane of Losers. Jared says," I have medical conditions, so I shouldnt be here anyways." *Starts crying.* Roman: Night everyone Chapter 2: You Look Puzzled Ashley says,"Im glad Jared is gone." Samantha replyed,"Me too." Matt says, "Camron, you also think Nicholas should've left, huh." Camron replies,"Ya. Hey, want to form an alliance to get rid of him? "Sure, but we need to find out who also voted him" "Hmmm, Im sure it wasnt Alan, or Jared." "How about Chris?" "Lets ask, hey Chris." Chris replyed," Yes?" Camron says," Do you want to form an alliance to get rid of Nicholas?" "Sure. I want him gone." "Good." (Conf.) Leslie: We need our team to win, so I need to form an alliance. We will make sure we win. Leslie asks," Nelly, Kelly, we need to form an alliance. Want to?" Nelly says," ok." (Conf.) Nelly: YAY! Me and Kelly in an alliance! EEEEEEEEEEEE!" *The next day Nicholas asks Matt," May I sit with you?" Matt," Sure." Chris," Would you like a drink, Nicholas?" "Sure" "Ok, oops!" The drinks spills on Nicholas. "Hey!" "Sorry." "Whatever." Robby," Hey Alyx." "Hey." "Want to sit together?" "Sure." (Conf.) Leslie: If those two cost us the challenge, one of them is going home. (Conf.) Robby: I like Alyx, she is cute. (Conf.) Alyx: I guess I like him Robby to Scott," I really like Alyx." "We can form an alliance and vote together." "Will Alyx be in it to?" "Ya" Roman," Next challenge, soon." Ashley," Ok, here are the rules of the alliance. Do anything against these rules will get you kicked off the alliance and the show. No other team dating. And no back talking me. Got it?" Samantha," Good." Gwenyth," Ya, whatever." Joy," I will go to the washroom." Cayla," I need to go too." *At the challenge Roman: There are two puzzles here. Each a tousand pieces. You must make the puzzle. The first team done wins. You may start. Alyx," It goes here." Samantha," Umm, it goes here." Lizzy," No, it doesnt!" Gets really angry, and throws all of the pieces. Everyone," LIZZY!!!" Lizzy, all sad," Im so sorry! Ill pick them up." *Hours later Roman," Our winners are... the Barking Dogs, again! Ashley," Lizzy, you are going down!" Roman," Cats, we will see you tonight." *Later Robby to Alyx," We did good, didnt we." "Ya, we did." "Alyx, I like you, do you like me?" "Yes, lets kiss." "Okay." They start kissing Alyx leaves Scott to Robby," How did that kiss feel?" "Good." "I wonder who's going home" *At the ceremony Roman," Please do your votes Alan writes down Samantha. "You still arent good for my team." Ashely writes Lizzy. " You arent useful for us, so bye." Matt writes down Nicholas. "We should still have Lizzy." Nicholas writes down Chris. "I know you spilled the drink on me on purpose." Roman," Let me count the votes.... The first bags go to Alan, Ashley, Camron, Maria, Gwenyth, Matt. Lets count the votes: Samantha, Lizzy, Nicholas, Nicholas, Lizzy, Lizzy, Samantha, Lizzy, Chris, Nicholas. 2 votes Samantha, 1 vote Chris, 4 votes Lizzy, and 3 votes Nicholas. Lizzy, sorry, but you have been voted off. Lizzy," I can change, I swear!" Rodney pulls her away. Roman," Night everyone!" Chapter 3: The Least Important Relay! Ashley," Im gald the crazy Lizzy is gone. Samantha," Me too." Alyx to Robby," I think Cayla should join our alliance." "Why?" "She seems nice and good enough. She said she would join if it was okay." "That'll make us stronger, so yes." The Next Day Leslie to Nelly and Kelly," So, you guys agree to vote with me if we vote?" Both say," Yes." "Ok." Ashley," I cant stand this food!" Samantha," How much calories does this have?" Nicholas," Im done. Im going to take a shower." Chris to Matt," When he gets in, lets take his clothes." Chris replies," Awesome idea!" Nicholas sings as they take his clothes Nicholas," What the *BEEP*! Who took my clothes?!" Roman on loudspeaker," Next challenge soon!" Nicholas," I cant find my clothes! At least I have my towl. I can go get more." *When he gets to his cabin, all his clothes are gone. He then says a bad word. At the challenge Roman," Anyone seen Nicholas?" Chris winks at Matt Roman," No prob. Last night, Lizzy was voted off. The challenge is to say by voting the least important person on your team. Then we will continue." Ashley," Girls, we are voting Nicholas." Gwenyth," Fine, I dont care." Nicholas comes," I have to vote our least important person. Ok." Ashley, Samantha, Gwenyth, Matt, Camron, and Chris voted Nicholas. Nicholas voted Chris. Maria voted Alan. Alan voted Samantha. Roman," Nicholas, you were with the most votes. Chris, Alan, and Samantha, you guys were voted also." On the other team, Alyx, Cayla, Jude, Scott, and Robby voted Patrick. Patrick voted Joy. Joy and BJ voted Kelly. Leslie, Nelly, and Kelly voted BJ. Roman," It was close, but Patrick got the most votes. Joy got one, two for Kelly, and Three for BJ." The second part. You guys who are least important must do a relay race. It will be 400 meters. Be ready soon. Nicholas," Im important to my team!" Camron replied," Not really..." For the Cats, Alan was first, then Samantha, then Chris, and Nicholas was last. On the Dogs, Kelly was first, Joy got second, BJ was third, and Patrick was the last person. Roman," On your marks... get set... GO!" The Dogs had a lead until it was Nicholas' turn. Ashley," We are doomed!"Camron," You're right!"Nicholas starts running really fast, winning the challenge for the team. Roman says," The winners are the Quick Cats! Barking Dogs, see you tonight!" Leslie," Kelly, Nelly, I say we vote Patrick." Alyx," I think Joy isnt as much use to our team." Cayla," I agree." Scott," I still say Patrick." Robby," I think Kelly. But how will we decied!" At the ceremony Roman: You guys must vote off a camper. Please vote one at a time. Leslie voted Patrick," We cant have you ruin our team." Alyx voted Joy," You arent good, so bye." Robby voted Kelly," its not entirly your fault, but you arent going to get much farther." Roman," Let me tally the votes... marshmallows go to Alyx, BJ, Cayla, Robby, Nelly, Leslie, Scott, and Jude. The votes go to Joy, Patrick, Joy, Patrick, Kelly, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, Joy, Kelly, Patrick. 3 votes Joy, 2 votes Kelly, 6 votes Patrick. Patrick, you have been voted off. "This sucks." Patrick said as he left. "Good night everyone." Chapter 4: Total Drama Isle's Got Talent! Leslie to Kelly and Nelly," Looks like we are in control right now." Nelly and Kelly," EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leslie," Please don't do that EVER again." Alyx to her alliance," Dang it. Who actually voted Joy off?!" Cayla," I did." "Anyone else?" Scott and Robby shake their heads. "We were supposed to vote off Joy!" Scott," Whatever." BJ and Jude are in the cabin. BJ says," There's this girl who I like." Jude," Who?" "...... I can't tell you, you'll laugh at me." "Dude, I won't." "..... Nelly." "Well, she seems nice." "Ya." The next morning Roman," Campers, meet me at the auditorium." Later.... Roman," The challenge is a talent show! You guys must choose three acts. Rodney, the bodyguard, will rate your acts." Leslie," Okay team. I say we must all agree on acts." Alyx," Agreed." Ashley," I'm team leader." Maria," Who said you could be team leader." Samantha," She did." The Barking Dogs started their auditions. Joy," My talent is cutting myself. look." She cuts herself and starts bleeding. BJ," Please stop!" Nelly," Ya!" Jude," I can play guitar." Starts playing a song. Leslie," Can we agree we want Jude in it?" Everyone," Yes." Leslie," Okay. Nelly, Kelly." They start dancing to Barbie Girl. Alyx," Sorry girls, not exactly what we need." Robby," I can skateboard." He starts skateboarding and doing tricks. Alyx," Ya!!! We need that!" Cayla," I can sing! I'll sing "Halo" by Beyonce." Starts singing. Everyone claps at end. Leslie," Everyone else, what's your talent. I can break dance." BJ," I can knit." Some snickers are heard Scott," I can tell jokes." Alyx," I can be pretty." Leslie," So, it's Jude, Robby and Cayla." Over at the Quick Cats.... Ashley," Okay.. who wants to go first?" Nicholas," I'll! I will model!" Ashley," Yayaya, anyone who's actually good?" Maria," I can dance." Starts dancing and gets applause. Ashley," Maria, good. Anyone else want a try?" Matt," I can do tricks with a basketball." Samantha," I can say the alphabet backwards. Let me see, z,y,x,w..... what's next?" Gwentyh," I can do colorguard." Ashley," Maria, Gwenyth, and Matt. You guys are in it." Camron," Matt, look at this." Matt," It's Nicholas' journal?" "Ya." "I have an idea." Later, at the talent show... Roman," First up is Robby." Robby does his tricks. "Awesome. You got 7/10. Gwenyth is up." Gwenyth does her routine. "Rodney gave you a 9/10. Jude is up." Jude plays the guitar." "He gave you a 10/10! Congrates! Maria, you are up." She dances, but trips. "Hmmm, Rodney gave you a 5/10. Cayla, it's your turn." She sings. "You got 8/10. Matt, it is your turn." Matt," Instead of doing my tricks, I'm going to read Nicholas' journal." Nicholas gasps Matt reads," OMG!!! I LOVE THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!! I WENT TO THEIR CONCERT AND I LOVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY LIKE NICK, HE ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nicholas runs away crying. Roman," What?! Rodney gave that a 10/10! Let's tally up the votes..... 24 for the Quick Cats. 25 for Barking Dogs. They win!!! At the ceremony Roman," Place your votes now." Nicholas voted Matt. "You are mean." Ashley voted Maria." You cost us this. You will pay." Matt voted Nicholas... again. "You will always get my vote." "Okay.... marshmallows go to... Samantha, Chris, Camron, Gwenyth, Ashley, and Alan. The votes go to Matt, Maria, Nicholas, Nicholas, Maria, Nicholas, Nicholas, Matt, and Maria. 2 Matt, 3 Maria, and 4 Nicholas. Nicholas, you are out." Nicholas," Why me?! Matt, Camron, and Chris are mean to me!!!!!!!" Runs away crying." Roman," That ends tonights episode!" Chapter 5: The Trivial Pursuit Camron," Now that the target is out, what next?" Chris," Let's keep the alliance to vote out any one who comes across us." Matt," Exactly." Alan," I heard you guys voted out Nicholas. Why? He didn't do anything to you." Matt," He's a nerd. We don't need a nerd on our team." "Well, what if he was really useful? Besides, Maria lost for our team." ".... I have no comment." Ashley," Looks like others voted out Nicholas instead off Maria." Samantha," Poor Nicholas! He should've stayed!" The next day, the teams were eating breakfast. Ashley," Team! If we lose the challenge today, you guys are SO burned." Gwenyth," You guys heard her." She then starts reading Twilight Leslie," Okay. We shouldn't have problems with challenges since the other team hates each other." Nelly," YAY!!!!" Roman," Meet me at the stage!" Leslie," Nelly, Kelly, come on." At the stage Roman," Today is trivia. One person from each team will answer a question one at a time. Quick Cats, since you guys are two people down, two of you must go twice." Ashley," I'll go twice." Matt," Me too." Roman," First up. Alan and Alyx. What was the Rennasiance after?" Alyx," The Middle Ages." "Correct! A point for the dogs." Ashley," What the heck was that!?" Roman," Ashley and BJ. What is 3x + 24= 10 + 5x?" BJ," Wait.. what?" Ashley,"7." Roman," Correct!" Leslie," What was that?! BJ!!!!" Roman," Next up is Camron and Cayla." Camron," You're going down, cousin." Cayla," No, you are!" Chris," Wait... you guys are cousins?" Samantha," Okay, I am so confused." Roman," That just makes the show more interesting! The question is What are DNA and RNA?" Cayla," Nucliec Acids.' Roman," Right! Chris and Joy are up. What is a simile?" Joy," A simile is describing two things that are not alike using words such as like or as." Roman," Correct. 3 points Dogs, 1 point Cats. Next up is Gwenyth and Jude. What was the Black Death (Plague)?" Gwenyth," It was a plague that happened in Europe between 1347-1351 that killed 1/3 of the population." Roman," Correct! Maria and Kelly are up. What is 10 times 10 minus ten?" Kelly," Umm, 80?" Roman," No. Maria?" Maria," 90." Roman," Correct! Its tied 3-3. Matt and Leslie, what is the powerhouse of cells?" Leslie," The Mitochondria." Roman," Yes! Samantha is against Nelly. What is a setting?" Samantha," oooooooooooo!!! I know!!!!!! Isn't like where the story is?" Roman," She's right? Okay, now it's tied 4-4. Ashley and Robby, what is the status during the Middle Ages?" Ashley," Popes -> Kings -> Lords/Nobles -> Knights" Roman," Right! Matt and Scott. What is 2x + 4= 14?" Scott,"5" Roman," The final question will go to Samantha and Kelly. Who is the coolest person here?" Samantha," Ummm, you?" Roman," Right! Quick Cats win! Barking Dogs, one of you is leaving." Leslie," Nelly and Kelly! You are going down!" Nelly," Aren't we in an alliance?" Leslie," Not anymore!" Alyx," Kelly needs to go." Scott," What about Nelly?" Robby," I say BJ." Cayla," This alliance is NEVER going to work!" Starts reading Twilight. Joy," You like Twilight?" Cayla," Ya." "Me too!" "Who's your favorite character?" "Jacob." "Me too!" BJ," Should I tell her?" Jude," Totally, look, she's over there." BJ," Okay, Nelly." Nelly," Yes BJ?" BJ," I just wanted to say.... you did good today." Nelly," You too." BJ," Well... bye." BJ thinks," Aw, man. I blew it." Kelly," So, when are you going to tell him you like him?" Nelly," I was, but then I got scared that he would think I'm wierd." Kelly," You have to tell BJ." Nelly," I know." At the ceremony. Roman," Cast your votes now." Alyx," Bye Kelly." Leslie," Okay, I say Nelly." Scott," Nelly" Robby," If Alyx says Kelly, I say Kelly." Roman," Let me see the votes.... Bags go to Alyx, Scott, Cayla, Leslie, BJ, Jude, Joy. The votes go to Kelly, Robby, Kelly, Kelly, Robby, Robby, Nelly, Robby, Kelly, Nelly. 2 votes Nelly, 4 votes Robby, 4 votes Kelly. Kelly, since you have the most votes from last week, your time is up." Nelly," Why Kelly, why?" Kelly," This is SO unfair. Good-bye, Nelly!" Confessional: Nelly," I have to win for Kelly! But, now I can focus more on getting with BJ. Bye Kelly! I miss you!" Chapter 6: Scavenger Hunters Nelly crying," Kelly!" Cayla," Kelly would want you to keep going on!" Cayla brings Nelly back to the cabin. Cayla," It was a long good-bye." Ashley," Congrates, Samantha. You won for the team." Samantha," Thanks, you are really nice." the next day at breakfast Alan," Are you going to finish that?" Maria," Ya, tubby." Samantha," You can have mine." Alan," No, thanks." Ashley," Why not? Do you think there's something in it?!" Alan," I don't know, she might have put stupid in it." Roman," Its time for the challenge!" Gwenyth," Oh great, another challenge." Robby," Bring it on!" Roman," It's a scavenger hunt. There are 3 things on each of your lists." Ashley," A squirrel, a can of soda, and a bottle?" Scott," A racoon, an empty bag of chips, and a bucket." Roman," They all must be found outside of the campground." Jude," That's harder." BJ," I know, dude." Roman," Go!!!" Ashley," Team, me, Gwenyth, and Samantha will find the can of soda." Camron," Me, Matt, and Chris will find the bottle." Alan," That leaves me and Maria with the squirrel." Alyx," Me, Cayla, Scott, and Robby will find the racoon." Robby," Umm, Alyx. I'm not sure with that." Jude," BJ and Nelly will go with me to find a bag of chips." Joy," That leaves me, Leslie, and a bucket." Ashley," Okay girls, if you were in a forest, where a can of soda be?" Gwenyth," Right next to a tree?" Picks up can of soda. Samantha,"YAY!" Alan," Hey, I found a squirrel!" Maria," Let me get it." Goes in tree. Some screaming is heard. Maria," He is the squirrel." Nelly," Look, the bag is on the ground!" Jude," Who would be stupid enogh to leave it here?" BJ," Litterers." Nelly," I hate them too." Alyx," A racoon is here! Who wants to get it?" Robby," Well, you were the one who said we'd get it, so you." Scott and Cayla," Yep." Alyx," Me? Fine." She tries to get it, but the racoon gets on her head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Scott," Follow me!" Chris," I can't find a bottle." Matt," We need to find it!" Joy," Leslie, aren't you going to help?" Leslie," Don't you see I'm trying to get some bars out here." Joy," Has it ever occured to you that we are in the forest?" Camron," A bottle is not going to fall out of the sky!" In an airplane high above Pilot," Attendant, please take this bottle out." Attendant," What am I supposed to do?" Pilot," Throw it out a window." The bottle lands on Camrons head. Matt," Found it." Roman," Quick Cats win! Barking Dogs, it's time for one of you to go home." Alyx," Alliance, Joy is out." Joy comes," Hey, I just wanted to say that Leslie was trying to get her cell phone to work during the challenge instead of doing it." Leaves Robby," What a liar." Joy tells everyone else. Roman," Cast your votes now." Alyx," Joy, you liar." Joy," Leslie, you didn't even try." Leslie," Nelly. We got rid of your friend, we can get rid of you." Roman," Let me see. Marshmallows go to Alyx, Robby, Cayla, Jude, BJ, Scott. The votes go against Joy, Leslie, Leslie, Leslie, Leslie, Nelly, Leslie, Joy, and Joy. 1 vote Nelly, 3 votes Joy, and 5 votes Leslie. Leslie, you must leave." Leslie," That can't be! Joy or Nelly! I know one of you got me off!" Alyx," I will be glad to say it was Joy." Joy," Well, I din't want to be voted off even though I tried!" Roman," Okay, okay. Leslie, you must leave now!" Chapter 7: If You Can Dodge a Truck, You Can Dodge A Ball Nelly," YAY! Leslie is gone!" BJ," She was pretty mean." Jude," Totally." Nelly," BJ, I like you." BJ," Really? Well, I like you too." Jude," Well, it looks like you two need to be alone." Ashley," ALLIANCE MEETING!" Gwenyth," This late?" Ashley," Its quick. We did good. Now we need to keep it up." Samantha," EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The next day Alan," I would like 10 pancakes, 10 sausages, and 10 bacon." Maria," You need an eating disorder." Ashley and Samantha," Ya." Alan," Hey, I'm starving." Matt," Hey guys." Chris," I heard that the other team voted out their biggest threat." Camron," They're making it too easy." Alyx," I heard that. I don't need that kind of talk around here...." Robby," Calm down." Roman," Challenge time!" At an arena Roman," It's dodgeball! The teams seem to be even, making this more fair." Scott," I rock at dodgeball!" Cayla," Bring it on!" Samantha," What's dodgeball?" Gwenyth puts her hand on her forehead Maria," Are you serious!?" Samantha," Ya....." Roman," First round in five." Samantha, Chris, Ashley, and Camron for the Cats. Cayla, Nelly, BJ, and Scott for Dogs Roman," Ready..... GO!!!" Nelly and Samantha immediatley lose. BJ, Scott, Ashley, and Camron get thrown out. Chris," I'm tired...... Maria," You better stay awake!" Cayla hits Chris Chris," That was un-called for!" After a while, it was tied 4-4. Maria, Alan, Matt, and Gwenyth were up for the Cats and Alyx, Robby, Joy, and Jude were up. People threw the balls and caught them. It was Maria and Nelly left. Maria," Sorry, but you're going down!" She throws the ball straight at Nelly, but Nelly caught it and won. Roman," Barking Dogs win!" Nelly," YAY!" She and BJ kisses, as Alyx and Robby do." Ashley to alliance," I know who's out..." Chris," Don't vote me! Vote..." At elimination Roman," Cast your votes." After they did. "Okay. Marshmallows go to Alan, Ashley, Camron, Matt, and Gwenyth. Votes go against Samantha, Chris, Maria, Maria, Chris, Chris, Maria, Chris. 1 Samantha, 3 Maria, and 4 Chris. Chris is out? I did not see that coming. Chris," What? Why?" Ashley," Bye, loser." Chris," I bet you did this! Ashley," So? I'm just using strategy." Chris," Matt, Camron, get rid of Ashley." Matt," Deal." Ashley CONF: Well, they're asking for it. It's either Matt or Camron next. Chapter 8: Confessions of a Teenage Camper (CONF) Matt: Ashley will go down! (CONF) Ashley: If they think they're going to eliminate me, they're wrong! (CONF) Samantha: Why would anyone vote me off? (CONF) Gwenyth: Whatever The next day at lunch BJ," Nelly, sit with me." Nelly," Sure." Alyx," Alliance meeting." Robby," Yes?" Alyx," For some reason, this alliance won't work cause we always vote someone different off." Cayla," So, it's over." Alyx," Nope, we're going to have to get rid of someone." Samantha," Chef, how many calories does this have?" Chef," 315" Samantha," AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ashley," Shut it! We need to focus on who will be voted out." Roman," Meet me at the nurse hall for today's challenge." At the nurse hall Roman," Today, you will confess stuff on this lie detector." Ashley," Shoot! Samantha," Why is this bad? Ashley, you never lied before?" Gwenyth," Cause she's a liar." Alyx," Like some other people." Stares at Joy (CONF) Jude: our team is gonna lose if this fight keeps going on. Roman," First up is..... Nelly!" Nelly shrugs and sits on the lie detector Roman," Okay, do you think you are prettier than everyone here." Nelly," Yes." All the girls stare angrily at her. Roman," Even Kelly?" Nelly," Yes." Roman," You are done. Next up is Matt." Matt," Okay." Roman," What do you think of Ashley?" Matt," She is evil!" Roman," If you had to vote off either Chris or Camron, who would it be? Matt," Uhhh, Chris." Matt gets shocked After that, people go up. It's Maria's turn Roman," Is their anyone who you like?" Maria," NO!!!!!!!!" She gets shocked Roman," Who?" Maria," NO ONE!!!!!" She gets shocked Gwenyth," Come on, we know you like someone!" Maria," Fine, it's Matt." Matt," AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Runs away screaming like a girl Roman," Scott, your turn." Scott," Sure." He passes. Roman," Ashley, it's your turn. What percentage do you think you have a chance of winning?" Ashley," 100%" Ashley," After seeing everyone, who should go home." Ashley," Well, it's either Matt or Maria on my team. Alyx on the other team." Roman," Sadly, the Quick Cats lose due to them having the most lies." Barking Dogs," YAY!!!!!!!!!" Roman," See you later, Cats" At the ceremony Roman," Campers, cast your votes." Ashley," Matt, since you are weak." Matt," I know Ashley should be gone, but Maria is just.... uhhhhhh." Maria," Can't... vote... off.... Matt... must... vote... off... Ashley." Roman," Chips to Samantha, Camron, Alan, Gwenyth. Votes go against Maria, Matt, Maria, Matt, Ashley, Maria, Matt. One vote Ashley. Three Maria and Matt. Maria, since you did worse, bye." Maria," Matt! I'll miss you!" She kisses him Matt," I think I am going to hurl!" He runs to the bathroon and throws up. Chapter 9: Are You Awake? The campres were eating breakfest and Ashley was yelling at her allience Ashely: Waht is wrong with you two! Why didnt you get other people to vote with us? Samantha: You never told us to! Ashley: Wahtever just dont talk to me. Samantha: I Am Talking To You Samantha said as she got up from her chair. Ashley: Sammy sit down! Samantha: NO! Im sick and tired of you bossing me around I quit your stupid allience! Samantha got up and left. After breakfest the campers met Roman out in the middle of the campsite for the Challenge. Roman: Todays challenge is the Awakeathon! last person up wins for there team. GO! Instead of sitting by Gwenyth and Ashley like she normally would Samantha sat with Matt and Cameron. Matt: That was really brave of you to stand up to Ashley like that. Samantha: She had it coming. Cameron: Say, Samantha want to join our allience? Samantha: sure But Cameron had already fallen asleep. Ashley noticed Samantha Matt and Cameron Ashley: Gwenyth, We are taking them down! Gewnyth: Wahtever BJ and Nelly were stargazing and fell asleep in each others arm. Cayla: Aw that's so cute Alyx: you said it Alyx: so Joy goes if we lose? Cayla: Sure, I guess Cayla(COF): I really dont wanna vote for Joy but... After two days everyone but Alan and Scott had fallen asleep. Scott: Come on Alan I could stay up for five more dayzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Scott had fallen asleep Roman: Alan and the Quick Cats win!!! Alan: Yes!!!! Roman: Barking Dogs see you at the bonfire tonight. Alyx(CONF): bye bye Joy Cayla(CONF): sorry Joy Joy(CONF): theyd never vote me off... Would they? That night at the bonfire.... Roman: Tonight we have marshmellows for Robby, Jude, Alyx, BJ, Nelly and Cayla Roman: Joy and Scott I will read the votes Joy, Scott, Joy, Scott, Joy, Scott, Joy, Joy, Thats 3 votes Scott and 5 votes Joy. Joy youve just been voted out. Scott breathed a sigh of releaf Joy: But waht did I do wrong? Alyx: Sorry but we dont have room for liers on our team. Joy: Waht! Joy cried all the way to the boat of losers. Alyx let out a evil laugh Cayla looked away out of sadness Chapter 10: My Total Drama Island Racing (CONF) Alyx: Joy never had a chance at winning (CONF) Cayla: Sorry Joy, but if I didn't vote with them, I might have been caught voting outside of the alliance. (CONF) Ashley: So. It was Joy. I couldn't really care less. Samantha is going down with Matt and Camron. (CONF) Gwenyth: I WOULD quit Ashley's alliance, but I'll use her for a little. I never liked her. Samantha, my friend, but you should've just stayed in the alliance (CONF) Alan: Pizza (CONF) BJ: Nelly and I are going all the way. But, with the other four in an alliance, we need to win challenges. The next morning Alyx: Good job team! We got rid of that liar Joy! Cayla: *whispering* She wasn't lieing Alyx: Huh? Cayla: YA! THAT DIRTY LIAR JOY IS OUT NOW!!! YAY!!!! Robby: Freak Ashley: Gwenyth, you still in the alliance Gwenyth: Ya Matt: We better get Alan to join the alliance before Ashley does. Samantha: I don't know. He doesn't seem to like me. What's not to like? Camron: Well, you're hot, so take that out... Samantha: Look! Butterfly!!! Matt: Ya.... Roman: Meet me at the track soon! Nelly: We have a track? BJ: I hope we're not running. At the track Roman: Today, you guys will make carts! Then, you will race in teams! Plus, we got some.. uhh... distractions. Gwenyth: Like what? Roman: Bananas, turtle shells, bombs. (CONF): Gwenyth: Let me guess. This episode will be called "Super Drama Isle Kart." Producer: No. It's called "My Total Drama Isle Racing." (CONF) Gwenyth: That doesn't make sense. I even know those items are from Mario Kart Roman: Let's see what they built. *Looks at Ashley's* Ashley: It weighs one once Roman: Not good. *Looks at Alan's* Alan: It weighs 20 pounds Roman: With you in it? Alan: Uh, no Roman: *Moves to Alyx's* Gothic much? Alyx: Why thank you Roman: Ready. Set. Ashley: The Crappy Dogs are going down! Roman: GO!!! Everyone starts racing. Alan only goes two miles per hour Alan: Darn it! Jude crashes. Then Robby and Scott. Camron slips on a banana and hits Cayla Camron: Coincidence? Cayla: Uh, ya. Matt hits a bomb and goes flying Matt: Whoo!!! Matt lands on Ashley's car and both crash Ashley: ARGHHHHHHH!!!! IF WE LOSE, YOU ARE OUT!!!!!! Gwenyth dodges a turtle and hits Alyx who hits Samantha. Roman: Alan, BJ, and Nelly are still in! BJ runs into a tree Nelly: NO!!!!!! I have to help *Stops and helps BJ* Roman: Alan is close to the finish. Quick Cats: GO ALAN!!!!! Roman: The Quick Cats win!!!!! Alyx: Ugh!!!! Roman: Dogs, decied who you want gone. Cayla: Jude. He crashed. Scott: I was thinking Nelly. Alyx: Nelly is useful. We can get rid of her before the merge. BJ: One of us might be going. Nelly: Of course, they could disagree like always. Ashley: Matt, you're a lucky one. Matt: No, you're lucky since we won. Alan: Can I be lucky? Ashley: If you join me and my alliance, you can be. Matt and Camron: Alan! No!!!! Alan: I don't know.... Ashley: Samantha is inn't in it. Alan: Deal Samantha: *GASP* I knew you hated me!!! At the ceremony Roman: Cast your votes now!!!!! *People cast votes* Let's see... chips for Cayla, BJ, Alyx, Nelly. The rest of you recived votes. Let's see: Jude, Robby, Jude, Scott, Robby, Jude, Jude. Four Jude, two Robby, and one Scott. Jude, you are out. Jude: I had a feeling it would be me or Nelly, no offence Nelly: Me too. I thought it would be me. Jude: I had a great time. Wish I could've stayed longer. (CONF) Nelly: Next week, if we lose, it will be me. Chapter 11: Dancing with the Campers It is lunch, with the campers getting ready for lunch. Nelly: BJ, I'm lucky I made it past yesterday. BJ: Ya, I know. I'm really glad. (CONF) Alyx: I'm glad that my alliance is going great. Two people off! With the merge coming, Nelly and BJ are in the way. Cayla: *Outside the bathrooms, last in line* Why is there a line? Gwenyth: Ashley needs her time. Samantha: Well, we need it too! Gwenyth: Samantha, you're my friend, and I need to say this. If you lose, Ashley, Alan, and I are going to vote you out. *Realizes their are people* Let's talk somewhere private. Samantha: Okey-dokey! Alyx: She's a goner. At the eating place Gwentyh: Are french fries supposed to be green? Matt: My burger moved.... Roman: Campers, there are twelve of you left. The merge is near! After lunch, go to the ampitheatre. Samantha immediatly follows. Roman: Uh, Samantha. What are you doing? Samantha: I'm going to the place like you said! Roman: Don't you need to eat? Samantha: I did! *Pulls out Tic-Tacs* They are less than a calorie! Roman: Okay. Everyone arrives in ten minutes. Well, except Alan who crawled there in twenty minutes. Roman: Today, the teams will be dancing! A few gasps are heard Roman: That's right, dancing! Robby: You Quick Cat losers are going to...lose cause you got rid of Maria! Alyx: *Puts her hand over her head* Roman: Luckily, you guys will choose partners! GO!!! The partners for the dogs are Nelly and BJ, Alyx and Robby, and Cayla and Scott For the cats are Gwenyth and Matt, Camron and Samantha, and Alan and Ashley (who wasn't very happy) Roman: There are three rounds. The first two will eliminate two couples and the final one will determines who wins. First round. The music is Rock. Play Pink's song U and UR Hand! Ashley refuses to dance, eliminating her and Alan, as the others danced. Roman announced at the end that Alyx an Robby were out because Robby messed them up. Roman: Next round is pop. Play Katy Perry's song Hot'n'Cold! The campers dance. At the end of the song Roman eliminated Cayla and Scott for not being compatible and Gwenyth and Matt for being bad dancers. Roman: This is the last round! The theme is love song! This round counts the most! *Love song starts playing* Nelly: BJ, we need to do well. BJ: I know we will. Camron: Samantha, do you know the tango? Samantha: i know! It's my favorite ride at the fair! Let's do an imitation! *They start going everywhere* Camron: I think I'm going to be sick! Samantha: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Roman: The ultimate winners are............. Nelly and BJ cross their fingers Roman: The Quick Cats!!!! Alan: Whoo!!! Three times in a row. Roman: I know. Barking Dogs, see you tonight again! Alyx: Uggghhhhh!!! This team sucks!!!!!!! I say we vote out BJ. Cayla: Why, it was Robby who messed up most. Robby: Hey!!! Scott: That is kinda true. Alyx: ARE YOU TWO IN THIS ALLIANCE OR NOT?! Scott: Well, it's unfair to vote off someone who did good in the challenge...... Robby: FINE!!! LEAVE!!! Scott and Cayla leave. Camron, Samantha, and Matt are near. Matt: I knew that alliance would crumble. Samantha: Me too!!!! (CONF) Nelly: There are rumors that Alyx's alliance fell apart so I know me and BJ are safe. At the ceremony, which has already been underway, has Nelly, BJ, and Robby chip-less. Roman: Each of you recived a vote. Let's see what we got. Nelly, Robby, Robby, Robby, Nelly, BJ. Robby, your team has sent you home. Robby: How can that be! Me and Alyx were going to the final two! BJ: You and Alyx WERE, but not now. Alyx: You people are idiots!!!! Cayla: Cool down! Why don't we stay friends? Alyx: Well...... I don't know. *Walks away* Nelly: I was close!!! BJ: But, you're not out. Nelly: Ya. Roman: That's all this episode! What will happen between Alyx' allaince? Why was Ashley avoiding the camera this episode? Is there going to be a new couple? Will my contract be re-newed for next season? Answers on next episode off..... A rock is thrown at him Matt: We're trying to sleep!!!! Roman: Total. Drama. Isle! *Gets hit by another rock and falls* Chapter 12 Strikes In Bowling Are Good Alyx: My teamates are complete idiots!!!!!! Nelly: Who is she yelling at? Cayla: Herself. BJ: Wow. Scott: I know. The next day, the campers are eating lunch Roman: Welcome final eleven!!! Today will be the LAST team challenge!! Everyone: WHOO!!!!!! Roman: Today's challenge will be bowling. When you're done eating, go to the arts and crafts center. Samantha leaves as Roman does Roman: ...... Girl, you really need to eat more. It's unhealthy. Samantha: But eating a lot is unhealthy too!!! Later, when everyone is done Roman: Okay, here's how it will work: Everyone one each team will go once. Quick cats, choose two people to not go twice. Camron: Samantha, would you like only going once? Samantha: But.... Camron: Do you even know how to bowl? Samantha: YES! It's a circular thing you put cereal in! Camron: Ya.... you're going once. Gwenyth: I'll go only once also. Roman: Okay! First frame. Ashley and Cayla are going up. Cayla: I have been bowling since I was little! Cayla throws a strike, as Ashley only hits two Roman: Ashley, go again Samantha: WAIT!! Isn't getting a strike bad? Camron: That's baseball, this is bowling, strikes are good in this case. Samantha: Oh Ashley only hits five pins. Roman: Alan and BJ are up! Alan gets a strike as BJ gets nine pins. BJ gets a spare later. The next rounds go like this. Matt gets a strike and Alyx doesn't hit anypins Camron get eight pins as Nelly strikes Later, at the last pin, it's Camron versus Scott with both tied. Camron gets two strikes and a nine Camron: Beat that Scott picks up the ball, confident. He throws a strike, another, and.............. he hits eight. Barking Dogs: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Quick Cats: YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Roman: The Barking Dogs lost by one point. Oh well, no exceptions, I will see you guys tonight. Alyx: THIS PROVES MY TEAM ARE LOSERS!!! Cayla: Come on, you lost WITH us. Alyx: Ugh, whatever. An hour later Camron: Congrats team! We all are going to the final ten! Cheers! Everyone: CHEERS!! Samantha: What are we cheering for? (CONF) Camron: At least she's hot. Alan: WHOO!!! I am SO STOKED!!!!! Matt: Me too!!! Gwenyth: Ya, I guess I'm happy too!! At the other side, Nelly and BJ are talking. BJ: So we are voting....... Cayla walks by. Cayla: Hey guys. Is Alyx near by? I want to stay away from her right now. Nelly: She isn't near by, so, who do you think we should vote? Cayla: Well..... Later at the ceremony Roman: Welcome to the FINAL team ceremony. One of you isn't going to the merge, nor you are going to win. Everyone cast your vote! Scott votes Nelly: You seem a bit strong, so I think I should get you out ASAP. Alyx votes Cayla: Ya, we aren't friends anymore, so, bye! Roman: Okay, let me tally the votes........ the votes go against Cayla, Alyx, Alyx, Alyx, and Nelly. Alyx, it's bye bye time for you! Alyx: Whatever, I'm out of here. Roman: That went better than expected. Stay tuned to see what happens next! Chapter 13 Run This Hike "Cheers, to getting Alyx out!" Cayla told her teamates. "Cheers!" The Barking Dogs yelled. "Psh, they only made it easier for us to win," Ashley told Gwenyth. "How," Gwenyth asked Ashley. "Well, they got rid of Alyx, the strongest person, strategy wise," Ashley told Gwenyth again. "Well? What are they saying?" Matt asked Samantha. "Umm, something about the other team and Alyx, and losing," Samantha told Matt. "She probably was voted out," Camron said. "No duh! Let's get to bed before Ashley finds out we were spying," Matt said. The next day, at lunch. "Hey Screaming Losers! Looks like you voted out your strongest player!" Ashley yelled. "Umm," Cayla said," Today's the merge, if you don't remember. It was strategy." "You're correct, Cayla," Roman said. "OMG! It's the merge? EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Samantha cheered. "Okay, the next challenge in five!" Roman said. "Okay," Matt said in the confessional," This will be easy. If we can get Ashley out, we rule this game." Later, in the forest. "Okay, today, all of you are going to hike! The first one up wins invincibility for the person and someone else. The new name for all of you are The Survivors! GO!" Roman said. Ashley, Gwenyth, Scott, Cayla, Samantha, Camron, and Matt charge up the mountain. Nelly and BJ walk up. Alan crawls. "I was expecting more from Nelly and BJ," Ashley said in the confesional," Luckily, they are walking." "Everyone, except Alan, was running up the mountain. They're going to get tired and me and Nelly will win!" BJ said in the confessional. "WHERE'S ALAN?!" Ashley screamed while running. "Um, he's crawling up the mountain," Gwenyth replied. "Only ten more inches," Alan said, while crawling. "More like ten HUNDERED!" Roman said, evily. "OH COME ON!" Alan said. Everyone was running, when Samantha slowed down. "Come on, Samantha!" Matt said. "Too.......tired......" Samantha said. A second later, she fainted. "GASP!!!!" Everyone said. "We need to help!" Cayla said to Camron and Matt. "Forget you!" Ashley said as she continued to run. Nelly and BJ reach them. "OMG! What happened?" Nelly asked. "Samantha fainted," Cayla told her. "WHAT?!?!" Roman said as he ran up. "Samantha fainted," Matt said. "THIS IS BAD!" Roman said. "I know," Everyone said. "What will happen to my boat if I get sued?" Roman said. Everyone booed at him. "Well, looks like we hae a winner," Roman said. Everyone was confused. "Ashley!" Roman said. Everyone sighed. "Who is Ashley gonna choose?" Nelly asked, worried. "Probably," BJ said. "Okay!" Roman yelled," Ashley, who is the lucky invincible person?" "Gwenyth," Ashley said. "Okay! You two will recieve massages!" Roman said. "YAY!!" Both cheered. "Vote someone off now, you two," Roman said. After an hour, the ceremony was taking place. "Okay! Ashley and Gwenyth already have their chips. There are eight of you here, only seven bags. Vote one at a time now," Roman said. After a few minutes, everyone votes. "Okay. Bags go to Cayla, Nelly, BJ, Scott, Camron, and Samantha. The votes go against Matt, Matt, Alan, Alan, Alan, Matt, Alan, Alan, Matt, and finally, Alan. Alan, you are out. But, Samantha, will you tell everyone." Roman announced. "Sure," Samantha said," I am leaving the competition. I fainted, and now I'm scared what will happen next." Samantha gives her bag to Alan. "Bye," Samantha said. "BYE!!!" Everyone cheered for Samantha. Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Audition Tapes More coming soon! Chart of Elimination Colors: Weeks 1-12: Red: Quick Cat Green: Barking Dog Purple: Winning Team Silver: Person who won for team Black: Losers and Vote Blue: Bottom 2 Yellow: Bottom 3 Orange: Loser Weeks 13-???: Aqua: The Survivors Purple: Invincibility Winner(s) Black: Safe Losers Yellow: Bottom 3 Blue: Bottom 2 Orange: Out Magenta: Left/Quit the game Goldenrod: Safe from someone else quitting. Trivia *If you can't tell, Ashley is based off of Heather *Jared and Patrick never earned a bag of chips *Lizzy and Kelly earned one bag of chips *Nicholas and Leslie earned two bags of chips *Chris and Joy earned three bags of chips *Maria and Jude earned four bags of chips *Robby and Samantha earned five bags of chips *Alyx earned six bags of chips *Nelly and BJ (Katie and DJ) are one of the authors favorite fanon couples *Samantha was the first person to leave an alliance and join a different *Cayla seems to be Joy's only friend, but she voted Joy out in "Are You Awake?" It turns out she only voted Joy so she wouldn't get caught *Gwenyth is only in Ashley's alliance to use Ashley, as Ashley, of course, is using her *I made a mistake in "Dancing with the Campers",. Scott says it's unfair to vote out someone who did well in the challenge, yet he votes out BJ, who he was defending. Also, Alyx says she voted out BJ but she voted Nelly *The second season will be called Total Drama Vegas because I recently went there. I will be getting help from someone I know (P.S. Don't Steal the name!!!) *Samantha is the first one to leave competition.